A tres meses de distancia
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: Capítulo 3 subido, que pasará ahora que hay una alianza contra ellos?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! esta autora frustrada ha regresado -.-! (ignoremos eso) con una nueva idea q surgió cuando removía un balde de pintura en una situación poco usual xD o kizá se debe a la fatal gripe ke no me kiere dejar porque kreo ke se ha enkariñado konmigo LoL bueno de igual forma no sé como irá esto, en sí tengo una idea general trazada espero que guste aunke sea algo o al menos se entienda un poko lo ke kize transmintir ya de por sí necesitaba escribir sobre estos dos realmente los amo (literalmente -.-!) y kon tantas kosas encima los había dejado un poko de lado pero en fin aki está el resultado de mis divagaciones mentales.

**Por cierto Naruto y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen son de Mashasi Kishimoto sama q kasi me hace llorar kon el último manga T-T **

**sin más a leer...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA DESPEDIDA**

Los cálidos rayos de sol que atravesaban el fino cristal se permitieron perturbar el sueño de aquel pelinegro que descansaba de manera apacible enredado en aquellas sábanas de fina seda. Frunció el ceño y colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza pero al instante el sonido del pequeño despertador en su mesita de noche terminó por despertarlo, se desperezó y fue directo a la ducha. Salió del cuarto de baño con la toalla colgando del cuello y el cabello aun húmedo, tomó lo primero que le estuvo a mano para vestirse, unos pantalones jeans negros y una camisa sencilla del mismo color y de manga corta, cogió las cosas necesarias para el día y las acomodó en la mochila, por último cogió los lentes de sol y los colgó de su camisa. Se miró al espejo y notó su agria expresión "sería un día malo" si ya de por sí había demasiado sol para su gusto, y eso representaba un calor infernal más tarde, encima para colmo de males debía hablar sobre un tema que no quería sobre todo porque seguramente el dobe se molestaría.

Bajó las escaleras observando las barandas talladas en cedro y que daban al gran salón, se giró con destino al comedor donde se podía observar una gran mesa y una cantidad poco usual de sillas para la cantidad de gente que habitaba aquella mansión pero que sin lugar a dudas dejaba ver el fino trabajo que había hecho el artista que las talló de forma exclusiva para su familia. Por fin divisó a sus padres desayunando de manera tranquila, saludó cortésmente y tomó una de las tostadas que su madre le extendía.

- Mikoto, Sasuke puede alimentarse solo – refutó Fugaku aun entretenido con la sección de negocios del periódico del día mientras la mujer de nívea piel sonreía con amabilidad. Sasuke decidió mejor no sentarse y cogió un vaso de jugo de naranja para mojar su garganta ya que por alguna razón la tenía seca – ácido – exclamó, "definitivamente no sería un buen día". – Ya me voy – el chico se giró y sin más se encamino a la puerta mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves de su auto, un Ferrari último modelo que había mandado a pintar de negro y a agregar unas cuantas caprichos exclusivamente para él, arrancó de inmediato y se puso en marcha en su habitual recorrido.

Habiendo recorrido unas cuantas calles se estacionó frente a una casa de mediano tamaño quizá nada parecida a la suya pero raramente llegaba hasta a agradarle. Tocó la bocina del carro tres veces como si de una señal se tratase y al cabo de unos minutos una cabellera rubia asomaba por aquella puerta de madera que tenía un gracioso grabado en forma de remolino. El chico de ojos azules se metió inmediatamente en el auto con la inmensa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba en sus labios.

- Gracias teme, si no vinieses por mí quizá y no llegaría temprano – bromeó el rubio mientras terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y el carro se ponía nuevamente en marcha.

– Si no viniera por ti nunca hubieses llegado a clases, dobe – le recriminó a modo de burla mientras se colocaba los lentes de sol.

- ¡Oye!, no es cierto ttebayo – se quejó para luego volver a mostrar su sonrisa.

Si ya de por sí el calor era insoportable aun usando el aire acondicionado y vestirse de negro no había sido una buena idea, estar atorado en el tráfico de camino a la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas de Japón, era simplemente un cruel castigo divino. El pelinegro se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa dejando ver algo de su blanca piel al tiempo que el rubio se abanicaba con un cuaderno tratando de poner los ojos en lo que sea que no fuera la atrayente imagen que su amigo le proporcionaba.

- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué es eso que ibas a decirme teme? – la total atención del joven se dirigió al pelinegro que en ese instante sintió que el calor no podía ser peor.

- Me voy – soltó en una sola vez como tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. Naruto se agitó y empezó a emocionarse - ¿acaso otra vez tu familia se va de vacaciones?, deberían pensar en llevarme después de todo soy tu mejor amigo -

- ¡Naruto! – llamó el ojinegro pero el rubio parecía seguir en su propio mundo.

- Además soy económico me alimento de todo siempre y cuando no se mueva aunque eso sí necesito bastante comida – un manotazo llegó a su cabeza y sólo así terminó con su parloteo – deberías tenerme más respeto Sasuke teme – reclamó simulando algo de resentimiento mientras sobaba con una mano la zona afectada.

- a veces, muy a menudo, me exasperas – gruñó el pelinegro – escucha que esto es importante – la seriedad agregada a aquellas palabras, mas de lo usual, hizo captar al ojiazul que debía permanecer callado y simplemente fijó sus dos zafiros en él.

- Me voy a Francia por tres meses – dijo por fin después de un corto silencio que llegó incluso a hacerse molesto.

Naruto pareció no inmutarse y permanecía con la vista fija en la ventana de vidrios polarizados mientras por fin Sasuke lograba estacionar el auto. Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que la noticia acabara de procesarse en la cabeza del rubio y que éste se enfureciera.

- ¡Qué!, y ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo teme? – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró inquisidoramente.

- Yo me enteré ayer – respondió el chico algo contrariado con el tema – es mi deber, tengo que hacerlo -

- Pues eso es algo que debiste haberme consultado primero, no te puedes ir así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme? – las palabras del ojiazul pararon en seco y éste trago saliva, está bien, lo último no había sonado muy bien que digamos, lo único que faltaba era que le hubiese dicho "terminamos" tratando de cubrir su error simplemente se bajó del auto y azotó la puerta con furia y gritándole - ¡imbécil! – a su amigo de toda la vida.

Lo último que Sasuke logró escuchar fue "debiste pedirme permiso" y "¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme?" y esas frases habían quedado rondando en su cabeza, incluso el portazo que recibió su adorado carro no le había importado - ¿A qué venía eso? – suspiró con pesadez "definitivamente el día era malo", el dobe ni siquiera le había permitido explicarse. Bajó del auto y se encaminó a clases, sería un largo día.

El bullicio infernal desatado en el salón de clases le provocaron un dolor que parecía taladrarle la cabeza y eso sumado a las constantes miradas de reproche que Naruto le regalaba de cuando en cuando eran de por sí frustrante. Rogó que de una vez las clases comenzaran y por fin un castaño de mediana estatura ingresó por la puerta para impartir su cátedra. Trató realmente de poner atención a aquella pizarra donde incluso los números y variables parecían burlarse de él, sacudió la cabeza y decidió una vez más intentar conectarse con la clase y eso le fue imposible. Seguramente después repasaría un poco y le sería fácil dominar el tema después de todo dejando la "humildad" de lado ¿en qué era malo él? Simplemente todo lo que se le asignaba lo hacía incluso más que bien.

- Sasuke kun – la dulce voz de la ojiperla sentada a su costado lo regresó a la realidad – ya terminó la clase – dijo de manera suave algo sonrojada a causa de su timidez. El pelinegro bufó con molestia al notar que Naruto ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión – hoy almorzaremos en el jardín – volvió a hablar la chica mientras se iba dirigiendo a la puerta – te estaremos esperando -

El hermoso contraste de verdes daba un toque especial a aquel inmenso jardín que tenía una fuente en el centro y mesas acomodadas estratégicamente para dar algo de privacidad y a las cuales el servicio de la cafetería llegaba sin problemas. El pelinegro divisó al grupo de chicos sentados, de los cuales solo a algunos podía llamar amigos, otros se acercaban a eso y los demás simplemente eran conocidos. Al momento que intentó sentarse al lado del ojiazul, éste puso una mano en el lugar vacío – está ocupado – gruñó mientras se metía una cantidad descomunal de fideos a la boca.

- Sasuke kun aquí está libre – llamó la pelirrosa mientras agitaba su mano y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Con todo el pesar del mundo y haciendo valer su orgullo el pelinegro fue y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

Se sentía la tensión a flor de piel, las miradas desafiantes, azul contra negro y viceversa.

- ¿Qué planes para el fin de semana? – el castaño con unos graciosos colmillos trataba de hacer llevadero el ambiente – podemos irnos de fiesta -

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono Ino y Sakura.

- Es una buena idea Kiba kun – contestó Hinata.

- Ya que insisten, que se le puede hacer – afirmó Gaara ante la cara incrédula de sus amigos ¿quién rayos le había insistido?

- Recién comienza el nuevo ciclo así que tengo tiempo libre, definitivamente puedo ir – siguió Neji mientras fijaba sus ojos en el más hiperactivo del grupo que parecía estar con la cabeza en otro lugar – Naruto ¿irás? – preguntó.

- Sí, yo no tengo problema pero Sasuke teme ya tiene planes – bufó molesto.

- Como si fuera algo que yo quisiera – respondió el moreno.

- Pero no te opusiste -

Uno a uno cada chico se fue retirando resignado, cuando esos dos se peleaban eran peor que un matrimonio y ellos solos debían arreglarse, lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Sin embargo, cierta pelirrosa y su rubia amiga decidieron esconderse entre las plantas cercanas al lugar para saber a qué venía todo ese rollo.

- Eres un bastardo – gritó Naruto al tiempo que cogía uno de los vasos que se encontraba aun sobre la mesa y se lo lanzaba al pelinegro que por poco logra esquivarlo.

- Déjate de estupideces y escucha – Sasuke se acercó al rubio y lo cogió de las muñecas evitando que un nuevo utensilio de cocina volara cerca de su cabeza. Sin querer el rubio tropezó y ambos cayeron al césped quedando en posiciones comprometedoras y sus rostros solo a unos centímetros de distancia pudiendo incluso sentir la respiración del otro, sus corazones palpitaron con fuerza y muy rápido y el sonrojo marcado en ambos logró que se sentaran con rapidez desviando la mirada – hablemos más tarde, vamos a cenar al Ichiraku – dijo por fin el pelinegro tratando aun de disminuir su propia tensión.

- Está bien, pero me debes una porción extra grande de ramen -

- ¿Te debo? -

- Sí, y agradece que estoy de buen humor – la sonrisa juguetona del ojiazul reapareció en su rostro – nos vemos a la salida – dijo para luego desaparecer dentro del edificio. Por su lado Sasuke también fue directo a su próxima clase, realmente iba a extrañar a ese dobe.

-¡Auch!, Sakura algo me picó – la rubia se sobaba la parte trasera algo molesta.

- Alguien te metió mano y no te diste cuenta – rió la pelirrosa – bien hoy tenemos cena en el Ichiraku – dijo mientras una mueca de preocupación aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? – interrogó la rubia al tiempo que se sacudía su corta falda de marca exclusiva.

- Tengo un presentimiento Ino – la pelirrosa de igual modo se acomodó la ropa y ambas se encaminaron a clases.

Por lo demás el día había sido tranquilo, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y los diferentes colores en el cielo entre rosados, naranjas y amarillos eran algo por demás hermoso. Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su auto esperando al ruidoso rubio que salía algo calmado, solo se miraron y se metieron al carro y todo el camino estuvieron en completo silencio, entretenidos en cualquier cosa.

Una vez en el famoso Ichiraku y ya acomodados en su respectiva mesa, Naruto se encargó de ordenar el tazón más grande y más caro de la carta mientras Sasuke solo pidió el pequeño. No tardaron mucho en atender su orden y al cabo de unos minutos humeantes platos con la especialidad de la casa estaban frente a ellos.

El rubio ojeo la ración del pelinegro - ¿sólo eso vas a comer? – interrogó al tiempo que trataba de no atragantarse con la comida.

- Las personas normales comemos así – se burló.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando teme?-

- Nada, dobe, nada -

Muy cerca de allí cierta pelirrosa y una rubia con gabardinas negras, lentes oscuros y sombrero negro supuestamente intentaban pasar desapercibidas, le pagaron a uno de los mozos del lugar y con su ayuda lograron acercarse lo suficiente a la mesa de sus compañeros como para tener un rango de visión aceptable pero sin lograr escuchar lo que hablaban.

- entonces te vas – comentó el rubio con algo de nostalgia - ¿y cuándo?-

- Mañana – contestó secamente mientras comía de forma lenta.

- Es muy pronto, teme – la tristeza en los ojos del rubio era notoria - ¿es necesario? -

- Estamos en tercer año de arquitectura, Naruto, sabes que pronto me haré cargo de los negocios de la familia y mi padre decidió que era bueno que fuera a un curso de creación y administración de empresas ya que, según él, ese tema me será indispensable para manejar correctamente su "imperio" – la voz molesta del pelinegro dio a entender a Naruto que no era algo que él hubiese aceptado de no ser estrictamente necesario.

- Pero apenas tenemos veinte – reclamó el rubio

- Conoces a mi padre, tú también deberías esforzarte si vas a trabajar conmigo – el rubio hizo un puchero – si lo sé, lo sé todos los Uchiha carecen de vida social, excepto Mikoto san – el característico tic en la ceja del pelinegro apareció al tiempo que levantó sus palillos de manera brusca intentado refutar y sin querer salpicó algo de ramen en la camiseta naranja del rubio.

- Teme ¿cómo te atreves? – la chillona voz del chico hizo que toda la gente se girara hacia ellos.

- Fue un accidente – la mirada de disgusto del Uchiha no logró que la atención se desviara de ellos. Inesperadamente el ojiazul se paró y señalando su parte baja, lugar cercano a donde había caído el resto de comida, exclamó con despreocupación – ¡Ahora te la comes! – la cara de Sasuke en ese instante era hasta divertida, pudo notar las risillas de algunas mujeres que no les quitaban la vista y cómo los hombres se aclaraban la garganta haciéndose los desentendidos y gracias a ello el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue en aumento y sentó de una vez al rubio en su lugar al tiempo que éste se daba cuenta del resultado de sus palabras y se sonrojaba al instante.

Una sensación extraña de calor y el tono carmesí en el rostro de Sakura era intenso, casi se va de espalda al ver aquella escena y solo escuchar "te la comes", salió intempestivamente del local seguida por su amiga tratando de procesar lo que había visto y escuchado.

- Yo…. eh….bueno…. tú entiendes lo que quería decir - el rubio trataba de explicarse con cierto deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Sólo lleva el polo a mi casa y te lo entregarán limpio –

- Es cierto, debí recordar que alguien nada en dinero y todo lo hacen por él – y diciendo esto terminó por fin de comer.

- ¡Usuratonkachi! – reclamó el Uchiha desviando la mirada, en ese preciso instante lo deseaba por lo menos tan siquiera probar sus labios pero ¿acaso eso era posible?

- A que hora tengo que ir a despedirte – el chico jugueteaba con sus palillos tratando de contener los sentimientos en su interior.

- Mi vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana, debes llegar antes que eso –

- ¡Pero es de madrugada! – Se quejó el ojiazul enfocando su mirada en una pequeña carnecilla en el plato de Sasuke – te vas a comer eso – interrogó.

- Sí – contestó al instante.

- Sasuke mira un auto igual al tuyo – exclamó de manera sorpresiva para lograr desviar la atención del muchacho y robar con sus palillos el trozo de carne.

- Devuélveme eso – reclamó el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercó rápidamente al rubio a Naruto.

- Toma - y con su habitual risilla pícara estiró sus palillos para darle de comer.

Sasuke ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había sonrojado durante el día, el dobe era imposible, o lo hacía a propósito o era demasiado ingenuo.

- Cómela – finalizó el Uchiha volviendo a su asiento – entonces vas de frente al aeropuerto -

- Sí, creo que es lo más conveniente -

- Entiendo- dijo finalizando por fin su cena -es hora de irnos, aun no he preparado nada – el ojinegro le hizo una seña a uno de los meseros para que le trajera la cuenta.

- Vámonos – el rubio flaqueó en su sonrisa – esta es nuestra última cena en tres meses -

- Tres meses se pasarán rápido – el pelinegro trató de evitar mirar los ojos del otro para no perder la cordura en ese mismo instante.

El camino a casa fue lo más habitual, una que otra rencilla y temas sin nada de mucho interés, el pelinegro dejó a Naruto en su casa y se dirigió a la suya, tenía que prepararse.

Había intentado en vano por lo menos lograr conciliar el sueño unos minutos, después de llegar a su casa había ido directamente a su habitación y había metido la ropa en las maletas sin preocuparse en elegir tal o cual prenda después de todo si algo le hacía falta simplemente lo compraría en Francia, no era necesario cargar con tantas cosas y más cuando era lo menos que le preocupaba. Giró su cabeza y enfocó su pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche "las tres de la mañana, era hora de prepararse". Se levantó con todo el desgano del mundo y se metió directo a la ducha, sintió el agua fría recorrer su piel pero no pareció inmutarse. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró, se peino un poco y ordenó que bajasen sus dos maletas y las colocaran en "su auto" también iba a extrañar a ese trozo de metal. Recorrió tranquilamente el salón cargando una pequeña maleta de mano y llegó hasta la inmensa sala donde se encontraban sus padres esperándolo para despedirse ya que había decidido ir al aeropuerto solo, bueno con un empleado que se encargaría de regresar su carro.

- Oto san, Oka san, es hora de irme – la seca voz sumada a su mirada perdida en cualquier parte hizo que Mikoto se abalanzara sobre su hijo y lo abrazara como si se fuera a separar de él para siempre, inevitablemente Sasuke correspondió el gesto de su madre quizá no con tanta intensidad pero realmente amaba a esa mujer. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos y su madre depósito un beso en su frente causándole un leve sonrojo – no hagas eso – reclamó.

- Te voy a extrañar, por favor cuídate mucho y llámame – la mujer de nívea piel regresó a su lugar observando a su esposo que a pesar de estar despidiendo a su hijo tenía aun esa mirada dura tan característica en él.

- Aprovecha al máximo esta oportunidad Sasuke ya deja de andar pensando en tonterías, demuestra que realmente sirves como hijo – la voz grave del hombre sólo logro generar una mueca de impotencia en Sasuke quien se mantuvo en silencio dejando que su padre continuara con lo que tenía que decirle – mantenme informado de tus avances y que tengas buen viaje – finalizó posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo menor.

El menor de los Uchihas se giró y emprendió su camino hacia la salida pero antes se detuvo un momento dudando de lo que iba a decir – díganle a Itachi que lo único bueno de este viaje es que no tendré que soportarlo- Mikoto sonrió dulcemente antes de responderle – yo le digo que lo extrañarás mucho – y sin más el pelinegro partió al aeropuerto.

-Naruto….- la apacible voz que parecía llamarlo se escuchaba lejana – Naruto… - volvió a escuchar algo más fuerte pero sólo se removió un poco en su cómoda cama - ¡Naruto! – el estridente grito que la pelirroja había emitido acompañado del muy maternal abrazo de sus manos a su cuello que le había proporcionado casi ahogándolo terminó de despertarlo – son las cuatro y media, acaso Sasuke no se va hoy – todo rastro de somnolencia en el rubio se borró al instante - ¡Que! – gritó al tiempo que intentaba cambiarse mientras lanzaba mil maldiciones al despertador que no había sonado y su madre salía de su habitación. El rubio salió lo más rápido que pudo muy preocupado puesto que era casi imposible que llegara a tiempo pero su madre lo detuvo en la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – creo que esta vez…- dijo mientras giraba unas llaves en sus dedos – a tu padre no le molestará que uses su moto – continuo ante la mirada de total agradecimiento silencioso de su hijo quien solamente cogió las llaves y con un casi imperceptible – gracias – salió a toda prisa.

Era la novena o décima vez que miraba el reloj, prácticamente lo estaban obligando a abordar el avión, faltaban cinco minutos para partir y el rubio no daba señales de vida " se quedó dormido" suspiró resignado "no vino". Cogió su maleta de mano y se giró decidido a abordar, sin embargo la escandalosa voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

- ¡Teme! – Naruto llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro aun jadeante y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna debido a al falta de aire, se enderezó como pudo y lo miró fijamente – el despertador no sonó – se excusó con una risilla nerviosa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke – usuratonkachi – exclamó – ya debo irme – y allí se encontraba pensando en como debía despedirse sin lanzarse encima de él, ¿Acaso bastaba un simple adiós o quizá estrechar su mano? No pudo seguir en su pequeña confusión mental ya que el rubio se le había abalanzado sujetándolo en un fuerte abrazo, fuerte y cálido a la vez, permitiéndole aspirar todo su aroma y dejándole intentar grabarlo en su memoria. Sólo fueron un par de minutos pero para ellos parecía haber sido un segundo, se separaron mientras escuchaban la última llamada antes de partir y el rostro sonrojado y a la vez casi al punto de llorar del ojiazul terminó por llenar la última gota que rebalsó el vaso y en un instante Sasuke atrajo a Naruto y lo besó de manera tranquila y el no dudo en responderle, fue un beso suave, dulce quizá un mero roce y sus corazones se habían disparado, se separaron sin decir palabra alguna y el pelinegro se volteó inmediatamente evitando ver al rubio a los ojos para no flaquear en su decisión, dio unos cuantos pasos y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

- No ha nacido la persona que le robe un beso a Uzumaki Naruto – exclamó el rubio aun sin poder calmar su agitado corazón.

- Tienes tres meses para planear tu venganza – le respondió con cierto tono de complicidad y al fin desapareció de la vista del otro.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios del ojiazul mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios recordando aquel contacdo de hace unos instantes - ¿y ahora cómo voy a soportar tres meses sin probarte otra vez?...

* * *

**oh! x kami tengo ke hacer la pregunta ¿y q les pareció? ¿realmente merece la pena que lo continue? o ¿lo entierro en mi cajita de sueños rotos? xD**

**en realidad espero q les haya gustado y no piensen q fue una pérdida de tiempo leer T-T , así q espero ke me dejen un review y me lancen sus comentarios, críticas o lo ke sea, sólo expresense =P**

**Akari**


	2. Unos se van otros llegan

HOLA! q tal cómo andan, io pfffffff super atareada q recien tengo tiempo de subir el segundo capi q ia lo tenía escrito pero tipear es toda una odisea y más con dos guardaespaldas xD, en realidad ahora q sólo tengo tiempo para lo vital es muy difícil sakar tiempo pero la parejita bien lo vale *¬*

Bueno agradezco a esas lindas personitas q me dejaron un review y a todos los q se tomaron la molestia de regalarme un pokito de su tiempo para leer esto q salió de mis delirios mentales n.n

a ver, sólo decirles q "sasuke" = pensamientos xD

bien ia saben Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto sama, si Naru me perteneciera probablemente Sasuke me odiaría jojojo!

ok ok ia les dejó con la lectura, espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: UNOS SE VAN OTROS LLEGAN**

Salió sin prisa alguna del aeropuerto, aun era temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la universidad además de que antes tenía que regresar a su casa y dejar la moto de su padre si no quería que éste se alarmase porque su amado pedazo de metal se encontraba en manos de su muy responsable hijo, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba guardando la dichosa moto en su lugar. Abrió la puerta de su casa intentando no llamar mucho la atención y pudo divisar a sus padres desayunando amenamente y además notó que un suculento desayuno lo esperaba.

- Naruto, hijo, ¿llegaste a tiempo?- la pelirroja hablaba tratando de no hacer notar la curiosidad dentro de ella – sí – respondió el rubio mientras un leve sonrojo volvía a adornar su rostro – llegué a tiempo – en ese preciso instante los azules ojos de su padre se posaron en él y su expresión le hizo saber cuál era la siguiente pregunta – está sana y salva en la cochera – respondió adelantándose al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Minato, una sonrisa muy peculiar y que él conocía muy bien ya que no por nada era su padre.

Había sido un desayuno tranquilo de esos en que inusualmente permanecía callado y luego se había metido a su habitación a perder el tiempo ya que consideraba que aun era demasiado temprano "Sasuke baka" apenas había pasado unas horas a lo mucho y ya sentía que le hacía falta su presencia. Desde que recordaba siempre el teme había estado a su lado para bien o para mal y de un tiempo acá, sin saber definir muy bien el momento exacto, supo que lo veía como algo más que su mejor amigo o su hermano y aun no lograba explicarse cómo las cosas habían terminado así, es decir, Sasuke no era precisamente perfecto como muchos creían y él eso lo sabía de sobra, era orgulloso, engreído, antisocial, posesivo, casi siempre estaba de mal humor y realmente creía que el mundo giraba en torno a él, pero también estaba ese otro lado aquel que para conocerlo bastaba simplemente observarlo y Naruto eso lo sabía muy bien porque desde que aceptó sus sentimientos el concepto de belleza e inteligencia para él tenía un solo nombre y ese era Sasuke Uchiha y además estaba esa sonrisa a la que nunca se podía resistir, aquella que sólo aparecía en raras ocasiones así como sus pequeñas muy pequeñas cosas buenas que hacía de vez en cuando hacían que de una forma u otra terminaras amando al maldito bastardo.

El rubio levanto su brazo con pesadez y observó la hora "7:40 de la mañana" valla que el tiempo volaba cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos - ¡Mierda! – exclamó, se suponía que tenía clases en veinte minutos y definitivamente iba a llegara tarde. Salió a toda prisa resignado a tomar el autobús.

Las aulas escalonadas de la universidad de Tokio se encontraban semi llenas, se podía observar a muchos grupos de jóvenes charlando de cualquier cosa y a otros repasando alguna materia. Por su lado la pelirrosa se encontraba recostada con total desgano en su respectivo lugar mientras Ino la observaba con algo de preocupación.

- Sakura ¿en realidad crees que ellos dos….?- la rubia hablaba tratando de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. La pelirrosa suspiró – no lo sé – apoyó su cabeza en sus manos – ¿te imaginas a Sasuke y Naruto juntos? – ambas chicas desviaron sus miradas permitiéndose formar una imagen en sus cabezas.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ino – pues a mí me parece muy kawai –

-¡Ino! – Exclamó Sakura – no estás ayudando –

La rubia rió nerviosamente – gomen, tienes razón debe doler que el chico que te guste pateé con el otro pie – se acomodó un poco en su lugar antes de continuar- es decir yo me sentiría frustrada-

-Con esta amiga para que necesito una enemiga – la pelirrosa agachó la mirada – pero tienes razón ni siquiera puedo preguntarme que tiene él que no tenga yo porque ya sabemos de sobra que tiene de más- unos segundos pasaron antes de que Sakura volviera a alzar la mirada –pero…..-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Eso sólo pasa con Naruto- la pelirrosa mordió su dedo pulgar analizando la situación.

-Es cierto frentona- ala rubia sonrió un poco – entonces ¿el plan es?-

- Obviamente separarlos, ahora que Sasuke está lejos será más fácil lograr que se desilusione de Naruto –

-¿Eso no sería cruel?- decía Ino al tiempo que se posicionaba correctamente en su lugar observando al profesor entrar – más cruel es saberte cambiada por un hombre – finalizó Sakura para dirigir su mirada hacia el pizarrón.

Allí estaba, corriendo por los pasillos de su facultad, era el primer día sin el teme y ésta había tenido razón, estaba llegando tarde. Abrió de manera precipitada la puerta del aula y se maldijo por no haber tocado al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, rodó los ojos y se concentró en el castaño delante de él –Iruka sensei, yo…. ¿puedo pasar?- el castaño lo miró con reproche, él era muy exigente con la puntualidad sobre todo porque ya iban en una etapa bastante avanzada de la carrera, pero la mirada de cachorro abandonado de Naruto lo convenció – Pasa y siéntate rápido, pero que sea la última vez –

-¡Gomen!- exclamó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en su lugar dedicándole una mirada a sus amigos y notando las pequeñas risillas que se dejaban oír, giró su rostro y vio a Kiba a punto de hablarle – ni se te ocurra decirlo – el castaño amplió su sonrisa – vale, pero eso no quita que Sasuke no esté y tú hallas llegado TARDE -.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido todo el vuelo, le había costado demasiado subir a ese avión y dejar al dobe. Recogió sus maletas y salió en busca de un taxi.

-Vonjour monsier- un hombre de mediana estatura lo saludaba respetuosamente. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja - ¿vonjour? – repitió más a modo de pregunta que de respuesta. El hombre sonrió un poco –do you speak english? – volvió a preguntar, Sasuke relajó sus facciones – yes – respondió. El taxista subió todas las maletas al pequeño carro mientras que Sasuke esperaba dentro del vehículo, una vez que se acomodó en su lugar lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor -¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Al hotel más caro de Paris – respondió el pelinegro, después de todo si su padre lo había mandado, aún cuando se había opuesto rotundamente, iba a tener que costear todo lo que ello implicaba.

El camino se hizo corto, pudo darle un vistazo rápido a las calles de la "Ciudad Luz" , definitivamente era un lugar hermoso. Casi no notó cuando el pequeño auto se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio y el chofer comenzó a desembarcar su equipaje. Sasuke se bajó del taxi y le pago al hombre que sin mas se retiró del lugar. Arrastró ambas maletas hasta que uno de los hombres que se encontraba al lado de la entrada principal y formaba parte del servicio del hotel se le acercó y se ofreció a llevar el equipaje mientras el otro hombre vestido completamente de rojo y con algunos botones dorados adornando el uniforme les abría la puerta y saludaba cortésmente. Se acercó a la recepción a dar sus datos y a pedir una suite, la señorita encargada se sonrojo inmediatamente al verlo y más aun al escuchar su apellido, le mostró una impecable sonrisa antes de llamar al botones.

-Su tarjeta llave Uchiha san- la chica le estiró el pequeño objeto y señalando al joven a su lado continuó –él se encargará de llevarlo a su suite, que tenga una buena estadía, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estamos para servirle, sólo utilice el room service – sonrió coquetamente antes de que el Uchiha se girara y tomara el ascensor con el joven que cargaba el equipaje.

Una vez en su suite examinó todo con mucho cuidad, no se podía quejar, el botones acomodó sus maletas – se le ofrece algo más Uchiha san – Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba "propina", metió la mano al bolsillo en busca de la billetera y le entregó algo de dinero – puedes retirarte ya -.

Había sido un viaje un tanto pesado, decidió darse una ducha y vestirse un poco más elegante después de todo iría a inscribirse al famoso curso. Odiaba estar allí y no porque la ciudad le pareciera desagradable, sino porque para cualquier cosa tenía que tomar un taxi para movilizarse, eso y que bueno Naruto no estaba con él después de todo.

La Universidad de Paris tenía un aire a esa arquitectura antigua, con grandes ventanales y por qué no decirlo, un inmenso y hermoso jardín. Al parecer lo habían estado esperando puesto que los atendieron de manera instantánea, entregó unos cuantos documentos y le pidieron sus datos, luego la encargada le otorgó una cartilla de asistencia y el horario de sus clases, además le estiró unos cuantos papeles con indicaciones y especificaciones sobre el creditaje para su carrera y lo que tendría que presentar para obtener el certificado una vez que hubiese terminado el curso. Se despidió y decidió regresar al hotel, estaba cansado como para andar haciendo city tour.

Una vez en su suite ordenó que le llevaran algo de comer y que le consiguieran una lap top, después de todo la iba a necesitar. Abrió el inmenso ventanal y salió al balcón ambientado con arquitectura antigua, tenía una perfecta vista de la Torre Eiffel y de la ciudad en su totalidad desde allí, sonrió para sí "si el dobe estuviera aquí probablemente me hubiera arrastrado a conocer la torre", cerró los ojoa mientras el aire fresco de la noche movía algunos mechones de su cabello "Usuratonkachi, extraño que hagas escándalo a mi alrededor".

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Sasuke y él y el rubio sólo se habían comunicado unas cuantas veces debido a la diferencia horaria, unas siete malignas horas, y a su no coincidencia de horarios de clase, sin embargo habían quedado comunicarse por videochat durante la noche para Sasuke y la tarde para Naruto. Así que por ese día el rubio estuvo algo inquieto y se preocupó más en llegar temprano a casa y encerrarse en su habitación con la lap top encendida. Una vez que observó que Sasuke entró en conexión cerró el documento que andaba revisando, al menos había aprovechado algo de tiempo para hacer sus deberes, dio clic e inició el videochat, al instante tuvo la imagen del Uchiha en su computador.

-¡Teme! ¿Me escuchas? – una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha –Dobe, no grites- la impecable sonrisa del ojiazul adornó su rostro y Sasuke sintió algo cálido recorrerlo por completo así que decidió desviarle la mirada, eso no era saludables y más sabiendo a la distancia que se encontraban.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?, ¿Has sido capaz de llegar temprano?- una expresión divertida apareció en el rostro del rubio al tiempo que una risilla nerviosa hacía acto de presencia – claro que sí teme, ¿qué creías? – el pelinegro sonrió de lado -¿cuántas veces?- el rubio suspiró resignado – 6 o 7 ya perdí la cuenta, es que el tráfico de la mañana es un infierno – se excusó.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír sinceramente y el rubio se sonrojo instantáneamente, amaba verlo sonreír así justamente porque era él el único que causaba esas pequeñas expresiones de alegría –Puedes utilizar mi auto si quieres-

-¿Nani?- la cara del ojiazul se descompuso - ¿estás hablando en serio?-

- Sí, pídele las llaves a mi madre y listo – contestó el pelinegro mientras bebía un poco de café. Un brillo se avecinó en los zafiros del rubio antes de que éste se levantase de su asiento emocionado – oi, oi, Sasuke eres el mejor – exclamó.

-Lo sé- respondió el Uchiha con algo de arrogancia.

-Baja de tu nube capullo- Soltó con una mueca graciosa.

-Naruto- la voz seria de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar y prestarle atención, más si era posible - ¿qué sientes por mí?- sintió claramente como los oscuros ojos del azabache se clavaron en él y ante lo directo de sus palabras desvió mecánicamente los ojos sonrojándose por completo – yo…. Eh….- Sasuke ensombreció su mirada "Naruto no está seguro de sus sentimientos" –no tienes porque responderme- el rubio volvió a sostenerle la mirada y vio como el pelinegro se levantaba –Tengo que repasar algo para mañana – continuó el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, espera….-

-Buenas noches, dobe- le interrumpió antes de cortar su conexión.

Naruto se recostó sobre el escritorio con desgano "¿por qué no pudo responderle?" era sencillo decirle que estaba enamorado como un idiota de é, pero es que bastó que lo mirara de esa manera y se había desequilibrado por completo y terminó actuando más torpe que de costumbre. Giró en su silla con algo de enfado "¿y qué me hubieses respondido tú, teme?" apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, "supongo que la próxima vez te lo diré directamente".

* * *

Era una de esas mañanas en la que Naruto llegaba temprano a clases con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro ya que no había vuelto a llegar tarde después de usar el auto de Sasuke. Se acomodó en su lugar y perdió el tiempo charlando con Kiba, Neji y Chouji.

Buenos días- el castaño dejó sus cosas en el escritorio – desde hoy un nuevo estudiante con muy buenas recomendaciones estará con ustedes – el sensei hizo un gesto con su mano indicándoles al chico que pasara-

Un pelinegro de pile pálida ingresó a paso lento y con una sonrisa fingida en los labios – Buenos días – dijo mientras su mirada se dirigió directamente a Naruto quien por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza por la intensidad de la mirada de aquel chico "tiene un aire al teme, aunque Sasuke es más, más…..mejor" pensó.

- Él es Sai y espero que lo ayuden a ponerse al corriente – continuó el sensei – toma asiento por favor -.

El pelinegro subió los escalones de manera traquila y se dirigió al lado del rubio -¿puedo sentarme aquí?-

-Sí- contestó el ojiazul tratando de no darle demasiada importancia. –Soy Sai – continuó al tiempo que le estiraba la mano – Uzumaki Naruto- contestó el rubio correspondiendo el saludo, Sai se acercó al oído del ojiazul y le susurro suavemente – es realmente un placer-

-¡Oye tú mantén tu distancia! – la escándalosa voz de Naruto se dejó escuchar por toda el aula, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y señalando con afán al chico de junto a él que sólo sonreía cínicamente.

-¡NARUTO!, por si no te habías dado cuenta estás en medio de una clase- recriminó el joven sensei.

-¡Gomen!- el rubio volvió a tomar asiento murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones al aire.

La clase había transcurrido tensa, en todo momento Sai había estado observándolo y al final le había pedido que le mostrase la universidad y además ya había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, no era que le molestara pero algo en ese tipo le parecía raro.

-Y esta es la biblioteca – el rubio señaló la gran puerta de madera tallada a mano – aquí es donde paso mucho tiempo estudiando – sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes muy buenas notas- interrogó el pelinegro, el rubio hizo una mueca, definitivamente le costaba mentir – a veces tengo mis momentos de iluminación – dijo resignado.

-Naruto kun ¿no te gusta la carrera? – continuo el pelinegro al tiempo que se ponía en marcha nuevamente. Naruto se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, al principio ingresó a esa rama porque Fugaku y su padre trabajaban juntos, Minato era como su brazo derecho y obviamente ambos pensaban que las cosas irían de maravilla si sus hijos trabajaban juntos –sí me gusta sólo que tiene sus partes complicadas – el ojiazul puso una mano alrededor de su barbilla simulando una pose guay – me esforzaré al máximo y seré el mejor de todos –ttebayo-.

Sai lo miró detenidamente, las referencias que tenía se habían quedado cortas, el rubio era mucho más atractivo en persona, físicamente impactante, con todo bien colocado en su lugar, con unos hermosos ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa; cumplir su objetivo no iba a ser para nada un sacrificio, a lo mejor y salía ganando – eres realmente hermoso, no dudo que te lo hayan dicho-

Naruto se sonrojo a más no poder – no deberías andar diciendo esas cosas- soltó al tiempo que retiraba la mano que Sai había colocado en su hombro amistosamente y continuaba su camino.

-¿Tienes pareja?- volvió a interrogar el de pálida piel

Naruto vaciló un poco revolviendo sus ideas – no precisamente – respondió algo inseguro -¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-Simple curiosidad- Sai tomó de la muñeca a Naruto – me apetece almorzar ahora – y al instante ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al jardín.

El clima de ese día era templado y ciertamente resultaba agradable Kiba, Neji y Chouji se encontraban acomodados en su mesa esperando a sus amigos.

-¿y Naruto?- interrogó el Hyuga.

-Con el chico nuevo – Kiba sonrió de manera pícara – ese chico está pisando terreno peligroso –

-Parece buena persona – dijo el Akimichi mientras abría una nueva bolsa de papitas fritas.

-Me da mala espina- Neji enfocó su mirada en naruto y Sai que venían acercándose – Demasiado interés en alguien que no conoce-.

-¡Chicos!- llamó Naruto al tiempo que llegaba a donde se encontraban sus amigos - ¿y Sakura, Ino y Hinata?-

- Ya sabes están en el "tocador", aunque no creo que lo suyo tenga arreglo – se burló Kiba.

-Ah cierto ya conocen a Sai- dijo señalando al pelinegro que sonreía – ellos son Kiba, Neji y Chouji – soltó indicándole quién era quién.

-¡Kuso!- olvidé la billetera en el casillero, ya regreso – Naruto se giró y empezó a correr- pídanme lo de siempre-.

El pelinegro tomó asiento examinando a cada uno de los chicos que tenía en frente, al parecer no le tenían mucha confianza, podía sentir lo tenso del ambiente.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Naruto?- preguntó Neji directamente.

Sai volvió a sonreír falsamente – es muy atractivo-

-Ni lo pienses, Naruto es intocable- Kiba tenía una expresión divertida

-Es terreno prohibido- continuó Chouji acabando su bolsa de papas

-Es propiedad privada- finalizó Neji con una expresión seria

- No sabía que Naruto kun fuera un objeto- el pelinegro mostró una mirada desafiante -¿y quién es el dueño de esa propiedad?-

-Pues es obvio que Sasuke- dijeron al unísono los tres chicos – no te lo tomes a mal, Naruto no es ningún objeto, sólo es una manera de decirte que ese Uchiha es alguien muy importante para Naruto, no creo que puedas acercarte al lugar que tiene él en su vida- continuo Neji.

- Eso es algo que yo mismo tendré que comprobar- Sai se paró instantáneamente, al parecer esos chicos no le facilitarían las cosas – tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos más tarde – y se retiró sin más. Había sido un día productivo "así que a pesar de que Naruto y Sasuke no tienen una relación claramente establecida, sus amigos parecen conocer y apoyar esos sentimientos", "esto te encantará saberlo" sonrió con malicia antes de perderse entre la multitud de gente.

* * *

¿y? omg! correré a esconderme xD

q tal les pareció a ver si me dejan un review con críticas o sugerencias q todo vale y para saber como va llendo la historia y si merece la pena seguirlo o mejor me dedico de lleno a mis estudios agobiantes =P

!oh! pobre Naru a mí el tráfico me atormenta todos los días...algún día tendré un mercedes o un ferrari como el de Sasuke, pero hasta q deje de ser pobre seguiré viviendo atormentada jajaja

bien me despido, saludos, q todo vaia bien y dejen un review q son gratis

bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! a tod s! (-.-! sinceramente no creo que alguien se acuerde de este fic, hasta yo lo había olvidado xD). bueno regresé después de no sé cuanto tiempo de inactividad :0 la verdad es que tenía este capi escrito y solo me quedaba pasarlo a limpio así que decidí publicarlo para que alguna de las almas buenas que leyeron esta historia despierte de nuevo su interés :)

bueno nada más decirles gracias a quienes en esos tiempos me dejaron un review, miles de gracias x sus lindas palabras...espero que alguien pueda leer ...

por cierto ya saben naruto ni sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, en realidad nada es mio xD

Capitulo 4: Confusiones

Tres semanas más habían pasado y de un momento a otro Naruto y Sai se habían vuelto buenos amigos, estudiaban juntos, salían a perder el tiempo por allí, lo había invitado un par de veces a su casa e incluso habían fijado una fecha para ir a un concierto de rock de quien sabía que bandas, en fin era música que le gustaba a Sai. El único motivo para tal cambio de actitud del rubio hacia el pálido chico era nada menos que hace unos días había tenido una minúscula, según él, rencilla con Sasuke.

_-¡oi! Sasuke, Mikoto-san me repite que te haga recordar que tienes una madre a la que no te molestas siquiera en llamar para darle señales de vida- rio el ojiazul mientras intentaba imitar los gestos que había hecho la mujer cuando le pidió darle ese mensaje a su hijo._

_Sasuke se burló de la mala imitación del rubio – hablé con ella por la mañana- le dijo._

_Naruto rio nerviosamente antes de comentarle al Uchiha la llegada de un nuevo compañero a su clase en la universidad – ¡Teme! ¿Te conté que hay un nuevo chico?- el chico puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza de manera despreocupada – tiene un aire a ti – dijo sin meditar muy bien aquel comentario._

_Una venita de enojo hizo acto de presencia en la pálida piel de la frente de Sasuke – no me compares con cualquier idiota que se cruce en tu camino – le recriminó tratando de formar una imagen de aquel entrometido que supuestamente merecía formar parte del valioso tiempo que tenía para charlar a gusto con el dobe._

_Naruto sonrió con descaro – tienes razón, Sai no es un amargado como tú – desvió la mirada sabiendo que las tensión en el rostro de sasuke no significaba nada bueno._

_-He de suponer que se llevan de las mil maravillas- soltó el pelinegro con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz. –Bueno mal no me cae – le respondió – aunque al principio parecía un acosador – continuo el rubio mientras recordaba cómo había sido su primer encuentro con Sai._

_- Aléjate de él- fue la simple respuesta del Uchiha que trataba de controlar el odio que sentía por aquel extraño que se "parecía" a él y estaba acosando a su DOBE después de todo ya lo había besado, las cosas estaban claras al menos para él. _

_-¿Me lo estás ordenando?- pregunto el ojiazul como si se sintiera ofendido. El pelinegro dejo escapar un gruñido -¿acaso no te son obvias sus intenciones?- golpeó la mesa donde se encontraba su laptop- vamos pon a trabajar tu cerebro de vez en cuando-_

_El rubio se sintió totalmente indignado, sasuke le estaba diciendo idiota de manera descarada y no es que no lo hiciera a menudo diciéndole dobe pero esta vez el fastidio que percibía en su voz hacía la situación diferente –no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre con quien puedo o no estar- lo miro desafiante – ¿cuál es el problema? Después de todo soy una persona totalmente libre- intentó hacer notar la ironía sobre todo en sus últimas palabras._

_Ya había agotado su paciencia, Sasuke tomó las palabras del rubio como si cualquier lazo que no fuera solo de amigos hubiese sido rechazado – haz lo que quieras- le grito antes de cerrar bruscamente el aparato._

_Esa definitivamente no había sido un buen tema de conversación pensó el rubio, suspiro desganadamente antes de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones al aire._

¿Quién se creía ese teme? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a aclarar su situación? ¿Qué eran ellos después de todo? Amigos ya no, al menos no después de ese beso. Ni se diga nada novios porque ninguno lo había dicho directamente. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Amigos con derecho?. Naruto empezaba a creer seriamente que Sasuke era un paranoico. Pero el verdadero problema radicaba en que el Uchiha no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y él tampoco había intentado comunicarse con él en cambio tenía planes ese día para ir a divertirse con Sai.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El bullicio del ir y venir de la gente que inundaban los pasillos de uno de los centros comerciales más populares de la ciudad resultaba hasta agradable. Sakura, Hinata e Ino decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso en una pequeña fuente de soda, se sentaron en una mesita cercana a la ventana – cómo me relaja venir de compras – decía la rubia mientras intentaba acomodar los paquetes que cargaba con ella. Una mesera se acercó sonriente a tomar el pedido – tres limonadas frozen – ordenó la pelirrosa.

-Es necesario relajarse de vez en cuando – agregó la dulce Hinata que no estaba segura del motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, no es que ella y las dos otras chicas fueran grandes amigas por así decirlo.

La mesera se acercó con los pedidos en una bandeja y los colocó en la pequeña mesa delicadamente para luego retirarse. Sakura removió su bebida con el sorbete ondulado que estaba dentro y le dio un sorbo tratando de animarse a pronunciar sus siguientes palabras – Hinata, te gusta Naruto ¿cierto?-.

La ojiperla se atraganto con la bebida y empezó a toser, Ino palmeo unas cuantas veces su espalda hasta que la chica recuperó el aliento nuevamente. Hinata se sonrojo y bajó la mirada antes de poder contestar – sí…- dijo de manera casi imperceptible, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa -¿po.. por qué lo preguntas?-.

Sakura suspiró – porque espero poder contar con tu apoyo y silencio -. La pelinegra no entendía las palabras de Sakura ¿en qué podía ayudarla ella?

-Hemos descubierto una relación clandestina entre Sasuke y Naruto- intervino Ino de la manera más natural como si fuera algo que se dijese todos los días. Sakura la miró con ojos asesinos "como podía decirlo así por así" pero decidió seguirle la corriente aprovechando la expresión de confusión que Hinata tenía en esos momentos – Hinata yo quiero a Sasuke y la relación que ellos mantienen no es nada normal así que intentaré separarlos-.

Hinata mostro una sonrisa tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de pena en su interior – creo que todos sabíamos que entre ellos ocurría algo más, me alegra que por fin se aclararan, si se aman no debemos intervenir-.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su bebida intentado controlar las ganas de apretar el cuello de la chica de pálida piel por no pensar como ella – Piénsalo, si Sasuke es para mí, Naruto quedará libre para ti-. Ino movió su cabeza en forma negativa como sorprendida de las palabras de la Haruno ¿acaso realmente estaba tratando a esos dos chicos como objetos a los cuales repartir? Pero era su mejor amiga tenía que apoyarla aunque no coincidiera completamente con su forma de pensar.

¿Qué dices Hinata? – cuestionó la rubia - ¿ayudarás?-. La chica de los ojos perlados solo hizo un leve movimiento a manera de afirmación y la sonrisa de Sakura hizo acto de presencia, en seguida la pelirrosa sacó su móvil e inicio una llamada.

_-Moshi moshi- le respondieron – Hola Sai- dijo como si el chico fuera su amigo de toda la vida._

_-¿Haruno-san?- contestó el pelinegro extrañado por la repentina llamada –no me explico cómo tienes mi número de celular – le recriminó._

_- No te fijes en pequeñeces, necesito que nos veamos, es acerca de Naruto sé que estarás muy interesado en escuchar los que tengo que decirte-_

_Sai parpadeó intentando descifrar lo que la chica planeaba – está bien – le dijo más por curiosidad._

_-Nos vemos en el café que está a la vuelta del centro comercial en media hora, sé puntual – le exigió._

_-Hasta entonces – fue lo último que dijo el ojinegro antes de colgar y ponerse en marcha._

La pelirrosa miró a sus dos acompañantes – deséenme suerte – se puso de pie, dejo algo de dinero en la mesa y se despidió de las chicas pensando en la próxima cita.

Sakura caminaba a paso ligero con una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho ¿culpa? No podía negarlo se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero todo lo que venía sucediendo era muy injusto para ella, es decir, se había pasado toda la vida tratando de convertirse en la persona perfecta para Sasuke. Ella era bonita, nadie lo podía negar, con esos imponentes ojos verdes y valla que era inteligente sus calificaciones así lo demostraban; entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba?

Ingreso al café y pudo divisar a Sai en una mesa algo alejada, camino rápido hacia él y le dedico una sonrisa – Hola- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente al pálido chico. La mesera se acercó a tomar su orden y al instante se la trajo.

-¿Y bien, Haruno-san, qué tienes que hablar conmigo?- Sai trataba de leer la expresión de la chica que aún parecía dudar de sus siguientes palabras como tratando de escoger las más adecuadas.

-Sai, tú y yo tenemos algo en común- el chico dio un sorbo a su café mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en la pelirrosa mostrando total atención - ¡no soy idiota! Sé que quieres interferir entre Sasuke y Naruto- Sai la miró desconfiado – no me importa porque lo haces o si alguien te manda- continuó la ojijade poniendo firmeza en sus palabras – yo quiero a Sasuke y tú a Naruto, eso es lo que realmente importa-.

Sai tomó un sorbo más de su café y volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él –Sakura, no necesito estorbos, lo que yo haga no te importa- la pelirrosa sonrió con malicia - ¡Qué ingenuo eres! ¿De verdad crees que Naruto se enamorará de ti? ¡No seas idiota!- la chica se dejó descansar en el respaldar del pequeño mueble donde se encontraba sentada.

Sai agrió su expresión –Pero debo suponer que Sasuke también corresponde los sentimientos de Naruto, si no te ha mirado todo este tiempo ¿Por qué crees que ahora lo hará?- "golpe bajo" pensó Sakura mostrando una sonrisa fingida – precisamente por eso, yo conozco a Sasuke y sé que la única manera de que se olvide de Naruto es que él hiera su muy grande orgullo Uchiha – Sakura amplió su sonrisa - ¿sabes a que a Sasuke no le gustaría compartir a Naruto con nadie?- Sai sonrió maliciosamente – te voy entendiendo Sakura….-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No había tardado mucho en vestirse, unos jeans sencillos y una polera naranja tan típica de él, por más que fuera a un concierto de rock y los colores que usaba quizá no eran los más adecuados, Naruto debía ser él mismo no importaba la ocasión. Bajó las escaleras de forma silenciosa pero su intento falló ya que Kushina lo intercepto justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta -¿a dónde crees que vas? – el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y giró resignado a darle una explicación a su madre – a un concierto ya te lo había dicho- rió nerviosamente. La mujer lo miró inquisidoramente - ¿y se puede saber con quién?- replicó. Naruto rasco su cabeza y suspiró antes de contestar – Con Sai, ya lo conoces – la pelirroja suavizó sus facciones – más vale que regreses temprano – dijo sin más. El rubio retomó su camino al tiempo que su padre llegaba del trabajo y le dedicaba un corto saludo.

Minato observó la mueca de preocupación en la cara de su amada esposa y la abrazó por la espalda - ¿pasó algo? –preguntó curioso, Kushina se giró y acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo – últimamente lo único que sale de la boca de Naruto es Sai por aquí, Sai por allá, Sai viene a comer, que salgo con Sai- Minato suspiró - ¿acaso no hacía lo mismo con Sasuke antes que viajara?- dijo de forma despreocupada. La mujer lo miró con seriedad – ¡exacto! Y eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo antes de soltarse y depositar un corto beso en los labios de su esposo para luego caminar a la cocina mientras el rubio intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amada pelirroja.

Naruto había llegado demasiado temprano al lugar de encuentro y permanecía observando su celular con la mirada perdida como lo venía haciendo hace varios días. Sintió de pronto a alguien parado detrás suyo y volteó al instante - ¡Sai! –el pelinegro llegaba algo jadeante, al parecer se entretuvo demasiado con Sakura – hola, ojala no te haya hecho esperar demasiado- el rubio sonrió ampliamente guardando el móvil en el bolsillo – para nada- dijo - ¿entramos de una vez?- el pelinegro solamente asintió.

El local era bastante amplio, con un enorme escenario y la vista era estupenda ya que tenían entradas en primera fila. Una vez que el lugar se llenó y el primer grupo estuvo en el escenario, ambos chicos no paraban de corear las canciones por más que el rubio no conocía todas las letras y que a veces la música le parecía demasiado estridente, era un momento que no desaprovecharía, tenía que pasarla bien después de todo Sasuke seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Sakura!- la susodicha giró hasta divisar a su amiga - ¿qué paso?, vine lo más rápido que pude – la rubia se encontraba aun jadeante. - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – cuestionó la pelirrosa. Ino le extendió una cámara digital –aquí está, tiene muy buena resolución y zoom –.

Sakura suspiró cogiendo el objeto entre sus manos – gracias Ino, creo que hoy dará inicio nuestro plan – Ino se sintió algo nerviosa ante tal afirmación - ¿y qué pasó con Sai? –interrogó. Sakura sonrió con malicia – todo bien dijo – desviando la mirada – parece que me facilitará las cosas – continuó.

Unas cuantas horas de espera y la muchedumbre abandonaba el local donde ya no se escuchaba nada de música. Un simple mensaje de texto con su ubicación, que Sai había enviado de manera cautelosa, fue suficiente para que la pelirrosa y su rubia amiga se pusieran en marcha. Sakura encendió la cámara pero antes de que pudiera enfocar a su objetivo la mano de Ino la detuvo -¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó, pero sólo recibió un leve movimiento afirmativo de parte de su amiga.

Naruto y Sai salían rodeados de tal cantidad de gente que parecía que por poco sus pies no tocarían el suelo. El rubio se veía muy entusiasmado parloteando a grandes voces debido a que aún se sentía medio sordo a causa de la intensidad del sonido a la que había estado expuesto -¡Estuvo genial!- exclamó y Sai solo le sonría - ¿viste a ese chico? Apuesto a que yo puedo tocar la guitarra de la misma manera – decía al tiempo que imitaba algunos de los movimientos que había visto minutos atrás –seguro que sí – le respondió el pelinegro tomándolo de la mano y logrando hacerlo sonrojar – podríamos perdernos entre esta multitud – sonrió nuevamente. Naruto solamente asintió y caminó viendo su espalda hasta que alcanzaron un lugar menos abarrotado de gente. Un grupo de jóvenes pasó por su lado y golpeó accidentalmente al rubio que molesto volteó a gritarles algunos improperios - ¿Quiénes se creen para ni siquiera disculparse?- el pelinegro cogió la barbilla del ojiazul y lo miró fijamente – te la has pasado muy bien ¿verdad?- la sonrisa sincera que le caracterizaba hizo acto de presencia – para que negarlo- respondió intentado desviar la mirada pero le fue imposible. La intensidad de esos ojos negros lo pusieron nervioso, lo confundieron, simplemente lo atraparon y se dejó llevar cuando Sai se acercó a sus labios, no se percató exactamente cuando sintió aquel roce, no supo muy bien por qué lo estaba besando solamente ocurría y él no hacía nada para detenerlo, sólo correspondía no con la misma intensidad pero tampoco con desgano. Para cuando su mente procesó quien era la persona frente a él no tuvo más remedio que parar al chico y alejarlo de él intempestivamente – esto no es correcto – rio nerviosamente – no lo vuelvas a hacer – soltó para luego alzar la mano a modo de despedida y salir corriendo de ese lugar, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza y una opresión gigantesca se apoderaba de su pecho, la culpa lo empezaba a invadir.

Sai relamió sus labios deseando que ese cálido contacto hubiese durado mucho más, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se giró inmediatamente con una expresión neutra en su rostro -¿eso ha sido buen material?- cuestionó. La chica frente a él sonrió – para empezar creo que es suficiente – Sakura guardó la cámara despidiéndose inmediatamente "es momento de continuar con el plan".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La hermosa luna llena adornaba la noche parisina algo calurosa pero agradable, Sasuke podía sentir algo del viento que se colaba por el gran ventanal mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama con la laptop frente a él mostrando una página en blanco. Conocía muy bien las teclas y la ubicación de cada letra pero sus manos se rehusaban a escribir algo "quizás exageré un poco" pensó, agrió su expresión molesto por los sentimientos en su interior, se sentía como un perfecto idiota por extrañar a ese usuratonkachi sin embargo no podía escribir algo decente, sólo demasiados insultos se peleaban por salir a modo de reclamo porque Naruto ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con él. Escribió un "¿lo siento?" Más a modo de interrogación y por un momento creyó que sería suficiente, breve directo y conciso ¿acaso se necesitaba más? Enarcó una ceja cuando observó una ventanita desplegable avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje pero no pudo reconocer la dirección de e-mail que aparecía allí, no pensaba darle la más mínima importancia pero el asunto le llamó mucho la atención "lo que hago mientras no estás". Dio un clic y al instante el mensaje se abrió, descargó los datos adjuntos y una ventana con visor de video se abrió e inmediatamente empezó a reproducirse.

_"Hola Sasuke"_

_"¿Sabes que existen personas que no merecen ni un poco de tu atención? Dicen los rumores que Sasuke ama a Naruto pero ¿Naruto realmente ama a Sasuke? Sinceramente no lo creo". Seguidamente las imágenes que Sakura había capturado empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla para que por último apareciera un último mensaje "lo siento mucho pero él ya te encontró un perfecto reemplazo"._

La cara del Uchiha se descompuso mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de mirar, retrocedió el video hasta la fotografía donde Naruto estaba besando a Sai y lo detuvo allí, observó detenidamente el rostro del rubio, no había furia o sorpresa, era algo totalmente consentido y correspondido. Sintió como la ira se iba apoderando de su cuerpo "¿Tan difícil era que Naruto esperara su regreso?" sonrió amargamente , realmente había sido un idiota todo ese tiempo, apresurándose en lo posible por volver imaginando que las cosas definitivamente serían diferentes a su regreso, creyendo que Naruto realmente había comprendido la magnitud de sus sentimientos ¿qué se creía ese dobe? ¿qué él iba besando a cualquiera sin sentir nada en especial? Estrelló uno de sus puños en la pared lastimándose los nudillos pero ese dolor no importaba, en realidad nada podía comparase con lo que sentía por dentro.

Camino lentamente hacia el pequeño bar de su suite y tomó la primera botella a su alcance, necesitaba alcohol, algo que le quitara de la mente todas esas imágenes, destapó la botella y empezó a beber de ella mientras se apoyaba en una de las frías paredes de su habitación y se dejaba resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado. No iba llorar, nadie era digno de sus lágrimas, sólo iba embriagarse hasta la inconciencia luego eliminaría la existencia de ese rubio de su vida ya pensaría luego cómo.

N\A: y? a alguien le gusto? debería continuarlo?

bueno si alguien sigue esta historia la continuaré, déjenme un review miren que son gratis y pueden hacer muy feliz xD

bye bye!

akari


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: nuevas opciones**

Nara Shikamaru no era alguien al que se le pudiera llamar una persona común, era alguien bastante haragán y relajado, le gustaba simplificar todo y creía que vivir teniendo lo necesario era suficiente. Pero el tipo realmente llegaba a ser un genio cuando de negocios y planeación estratégica se trataba, quizá era por eso que al llevar el mismo curso con Sasuke, habían terminado haciendo equipo para los proyectos que debían presentar, ninguno hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario y cada quien aportaba buenas ideas, era simplemente perfecto. Lo que no era perfecto para el chico de cabello castaño, que llevaba en una coleta, y semblante aburrido era ver a su compañero de equipo sentado en el suelo con una botella de licor, sí ese que te mataba las neuronas, según Sasuke le había dicho.

No es que fueran muy buenos amigos pero se conocían lo suficiente como para que el Nara tuviera acceso libre a la suite del pelinegro y justamente esa noche habían quedado para darle los últimos retoques al proyecto que debían presentar la mañana siguiente. Y no es que el hecho de que ambos tuvieran un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la gente común y corriente los hiciera hacer todo a última hora sino que el chico debía trabajar para vivir.

Shikamaru examinó al pelinegro, era la primera vez que veía que el chico expresará emociones ¿qué podía haberlo puesto en ese estado? Realmente no quería saberlo pero se hacía una ligera idea. El Nara sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía que Sasuke cambiara de ánimo drásticamente y ese era nada menos que su novia de rubia cabellera e imponentes ojos azules o bueno lo que él pensó que era hasta que pudo ver una foto del tal Naruto y comprendió que por primera vez no fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo que estaba frente a sus ojos, ya le parecían raras las características de la fémina cuando Sasuke la describía.

Se acercó al Uchiha y se pusó en cuclillas frente a él – está no es la idea que tenía de hacer un proyecto- el pelinegro levantó la mirada tan vacía como hace mucho tiempo no estaba – no estoy de humor, puedes regresar por donde viniste- contestó a manera de orden.

El castaño suspiró mientras quitaba la botella de whisky que Sasuke tenía entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente al lavadero del baño de la habitación y vació el contenido en él. Sasuke lo miró con fastido -¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta lo que acabas de tirar?- Shikamaru colocó la botella a un costado y se cruzó de brazos –las cañerías agradecerán tu fino paladar-le respondió.

La mirada inquisidora del Nara lo estaba perturbando –no tengo la más mínima intención de darte alguna explicación – Sasuke se puso de pie como pudo apoyándose en la pared mientras se cogía la cabeza, podía jurar que todo se movía a su alrededor. Shikamaru lo ayudó a terminar de incorporarse y lo llevó hasta su cama –no quiero saber nada, solo mueve ese culo y sé productivo, no queda mucho tiempo para terminar el proyecto-.

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el pelinegro no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, sentado allí al borde de la cama, con la cabeza recostada entre sus manos entrecruzadas. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y tomó una fotografía –qué patético te ves, voy a inmortalizar el momento para extorsionarte después- Sasuke intento ponerse de pie para reclamar el aparato pero fue en vano, al instante cayó de nuevo en la cama y terminó mas bien recostado –jódete Shikamaru y déjame en paz- le dijo al fin.

El castaño suspiró resignado, le quedaba una larga noche, tendría que terminar el trabajo solo pero ya se encargaría que el Uchiha pagara su deuda –hazle un favor al mundo y cierra esa boca, duerme que mañana tendrás que memorizar todo lo que expondrás de manera brillante que no pienso arruinar mi perfecto record-. Cogió la portátil de Sasuke y salió de la habitación, encendió el aparato y vio la razón de tanto berrinche, el condenado rubio había malogrado sus perfectos planes.

No es que hubiese traicionado a alguien claro que no pero realmente estaba sintiéndose muy culpable para su gusto. Después de aquel pequeño, casi insignificante, incidente con Sai lo había estado evitando, y por supuesto, había suprimido cualquier intento de conversación con Sasuke ¿qué le iba a decir? Bueno quizá no tendría que decirle nada, era algo que no se iba a repetir además fue una cosilla sin importancia. Suspiró desganadamente, era ya más de mes y medio que no hablaba con el Uchiha, faltaba poco para que regresara y tenía muchas ganas de verle pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si alguien le decía algo del pequeño desliz con Sai, es decir, conociendo a Sasuke era muy poco probable que simplemente sonriera y le dijera que no importaba.

El timbre de su casa sonó y se le hizo raro, su padre y madre trabajaban hasta tarde y ese día él se había dado unas merecidas vacaciones y no fue a la facultad nada más porque no quería. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Empezó a sudar frío cuando vio a Sai parado allí, todas las mañas de evasión y justo iba a buscarlo a su casa, forzó una sonrisa antes de saludar – hola-.

El pálido chico alzó una ceja notando el nerviosismo del rubio -¿puedo pasar?- miró al ojiazul y vio como asentía levemente, entonces entró, camino hasta la sala y se sentó allí en el primer sofá que alcanzó -¿estás enfermo?-

Naruto lo miró tratando de leer algo en ese rostro inexpresivo –no, es sólo que tenía otras cosas que hacer-

-oh, ya veo, sólo vine a traerte lo que avanzamos hoy –

-gracias-

El silencio incomodo se apoderó de la residencia Uzumaki. Sai se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta el rubio, acercó su rostro al de él - ¿por qué has estado evitándome?- Naruto se separó lo más que pudo -¿yo? ¿Cuándo hice eso?- rio nerviosamente.

-si es por lo que pasó….-quiso continuar el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido –lo que pasó no debió pasar sólo olvídalo- replicó el rubio –tú y yo somos amigos nada más, verás yo no siento ese tipo de cosas por ti –

Sai sonrió con una de esas típicas sonrisas falsas de él –me gustas demasiado como para que algo como eso me detenga- lo miró fijamente antes de continuar -¿Hay alguien que te gusta verdad Naruto kun?

El ojiazul asintió – lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, así que lo que pasó simplemente hagamos como que nunca ocurrió-

-si eso te hace feliz, está bien. Pero no me rendiré contigo- Sai se dispuso a irse y el rubio lo siguió para cerrar la puerta. Fue a la cocina y rebuscó en refrigerador, encontró algo comestible, lo calentó y se dispuso a cenar solo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sasuke había roto cualquier conexión con Naruto, después de aquel incidente Shikamaru pasaba por él todas las mañanas alegando que debía pagarle el desayuno ya que al final obtuvo una nota relativamente gratis gracias a él. Esa era la última semana del famoso curso y sólo había que asistir a algunas conferencias. Shikamaru ojeó el programa y se mostró algo emocionado al ver el nombre del ponente de aquel día –Fuji Minamoto, es uno de los mejores haciendo negocios ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó al Uchiha que iba pensando en cualquier cosa. –ajá – fue la corta respuesta del chico – si creo que un ajá resume todo lo que podrías pensar de él – Sasuke lo miró con fastidio – Es bueno, es el encargado de las empresas de mi familia aquí en París- Shikamaru resopló con fastidio – oh lo había olvidado, el señor todopoderoso Uchiha es un niño rico – dijo para molestar más aun al pelinegro.

El auditorio de la Universidad de Paris se encontraba repleto ese día, Fuji Minamoto era un empresario de renombre, el mejor del país y también era una de esas personas que lograba dar una conferencia sin obtener gente dormida o aburrida, podía capturar la atención de todos sin problemas, ese era el motivo por el cual tanto alumnos como catedráticos se encontraban como parte del público. El hombre de unos cincuenta años, y cabello canoso ingresó con paso imponente y seguro, se colocó en el podio y echó un vistazo. Reconoció al hijo de su entrañable amigo Fugaku sentado en primera fila y le hizo un movimiento de mano a modo de saludo que instantáneamente fue respondido. Miró su reloj, esperó la orden, se presentó y empezó la dichosa conferencia.

Después de tres largas horas por fin el evento había concluido. Sasuke había tratado de escabullirse para no saludar al amigo de su padre, no es que se le hiciera grato andar conversando con el hombre de avanzada edad. Sin embargo cuando casi había logrado su cometido sintió una mano posarse en uno de sus hombros –Sasuke ¿cómo has crecido?- el pelinegro se forzó a curvar un poco sus labios, esa forma que tenían los Uchihas para sonreir, –Fuji-san ¿cómo ha estado?- preguntó sin más. El viejo lo miró con cariño – ya sabes, viajando mucho y haciendo negocios. Me sorprende verte acá- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos recordando la razón de su estadía en París – ya conoce a mi padre, siempre obtiene lo que quiere- El mayor empezó a reír –Fugaku no cambia. ¿Y bien, te apetece almorzar conmigo? Así podríamos charlar de algunas cosas de la empresa, ya sabes…..- Sasuke dejó de escuchar en ese momento, era lo último que le faltaba un almuerzo con el vejestorio, no se encontraba de humor para eso y rogaba que Shikamaru apareciera inventando cualquier cosa para salvarlo.- entonces ¿vamos?- preguntó el mayor. Sin embargo una voz femenina perturbó la conversación –Padre, ¿ya terminaste?- una chica pelirroja vestida con botas, una minifalda y una blusa de diseño se acercó a ellos –no lo puedo creer, Sasuke kun que guapo que te has puesto- dijo la chica antes de saltar a abrazarse del cuello del chico. Sasuke apartó a la pelirroja –Hola Karin- La chica le sonrió –porque no avisaste que venías, yo te hubiera hospedado en casa- Fuji aclaró su garganta apartando un poco a Karin –lo siento Sasuke, ya sabes cómo es esta niña-. Karin volteó a mirarlo y le sacó la lengua a su padre –Oto-san déjame llevarme a Sasuke a pasear por París-. Allí estaba cavilando si era mejor ir con el viejo o con la ruidosa, ninguna opción lucía buena. Al final decidió irse con Karin, era más fácil deshacerse de ella pensó.

El viento agitaba los cabellos de ambos chicos que iban en el deportivo rojo de Karin. Sasuke siempre pensó que la pelirroja era molesta, pero hasta el momento se había comportado decentemente, no había vuelto a saltarle encima ni a intentar besarlo, quizá había madurado un poco con los años ya que no la veía desde que eran unos adolescentes. Karin volteó a mirarlo de reojo, no podía despegar los ojos de la pista –Sasuke kun, ¿te pasa algo malo?- el pelinegro la miró con sorpresa -¿por qué lo preguntas?- la chica le dedicó una sonrisa sincera –tus ojos, se ven vacíos, ya sabes te conozco de toda la vida así que me doy cuenta-le contestó. Sasuke no dijo nada sólo desvió la mirada y Karin entendió que debía callarse, ya luego le sacaría más información.

La semana había pasado rápido, Karin había invitado a salir a Sasuke por todo París, prácticamente le obligo a conocer la ciudad incluso algunas veces también había invitado a Shikamaru y le había presentado a unas amigas. Fue entonces que el Uchiha entendió que su semblante de aburrimiento perfecto ya no funcionaba con Karin. A decir verdad no se la había pasado tan mal y después de haber sido arrastrado de un lado a otro tuvo menos tiempo para deprimirse. Estaba arreglando unos cuantos papeles para que le entregaran su certificado de asistencia al curso y esa noche iba a cenar con la pelirroja para despedirse, su boleto de avión estaba programado para el día siguiente, estaba a poco tiempo de regresar a Japón.

La música suave adornaba el bello ambiente del fino restaurant donde se encontraban. Sasuke vestido elegantemente de traje acompañado de Karin en un vestido negro que favorecía su figura. El servicio era de primera, no tardaron nada en atender su orden y recomendarles el mejor vino para acompañar la deliciosa comida. La chica tomó una de las manos del pelinegro –Sasuke kun te voy a extrañar- le dijo. Sasuke rodó los ojos –puedes ir a Japón cuando quieras- le contestó, diciendo aquello más por educación que por otra cosa.

Karin suspiró –Sasuke kun pero creo que en Japón se encuentra lo que te hace sentir triste- Sasuke se atragantó al escuchar a la chica –bingo- dijo la pelirroja al tanto que esbozaba una sonrisa. –que te hace pensar eso-preguntó el Uchiha. Karin lo miró intensamente –es que lo único que te puede poner así es un problema del corazón o de lo contrario te peleaste con el molesto y ruidoso de Naruto-.

Cuando vio como Sasuke se volvia a atragantar y llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios tratando de evitar sus ojos, Karin supo que había dado en el clavo otra vez, es decir, ella sabía del tipo de relación "especial" que tenía el pelinegro con el rubio, eso y que Naruto siempre trataba de apartarla del lado de Sasuke cuando ella de manera inocente tomaba una de sus manos o besaba una de sus mejillas –Problemas del corazón por Naruto, eso si no me lo esperaba- sonrió.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa -¿tú lo sabías?-

La chica asintió despacio –desde siempre- tomó un poco de vino –pero siempre pensé que era porque no habías probado una buena mujer – se carcajeó.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Sasuke, nunca sabría cuando estaba hablando en serio con ella. De pronto sintió la mano de Karin tomar la suya – Sasuke, quédate en París conmigo- la chica le sonrió sinceramente – porque no pruebas olvidarte de la persona que te causa dolor, te prometo regresar a Japón contigo cuando lo hayas superado.


End file.
